ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 (Earth-RE15)/Episode Guide
This is the list of Ben 10 (Earth-RE15) episodes produced. Season 1 {| border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="width: 650px;" |'Episode Number (Season)' |'Episode Number (Total)' |'Name' |'Plot' |'Aliens Used' |- |'1' |'1' |'Ben 10 Begins (Ben 10 Earth-RE15 Episode)' |Fifteen year old Ben Tennyson gets lost in the woods while bunking school and is nearly hit by a meteorite that contains a sentient alien watch-like device known as the Omnitrix that fuses with his wrist. He learns that the Omnitrix grants him the power to transform into 10 alien creatures. Confiding in his girlfriend Kai Green and his ten year old sister Gwen, Ben learns how to use these new powers to become a true hero. |Pesky Dust (First Time), Swampfire (First Time), Chromastone (First Time), Jetray (First Time) |- |'2' |'2' |'Beware the Mad Scientist' |While still trying to uncover Omnitrix's secrets, Ben, Gwen and Kai must battle the mad scientist Dr. Animo and stop him from taking over the world with his mutant army. |Pesky Dust, Humungosaur (First Time), Spidermonkey (First Time) |- |'3' |'3' |'The Organisation' |Ben is kidnapped by a global undercover conspiracy known only as The Organisation, who intend to use Omnitrix's power to wipe out all extra-terrestrial life. Gwen and Kai, with the help of the alien-obsessed nerd Howell Wayneright, set out to save him. |Spidermonkey, Brainstorm (First Time) |- |'4' |'4' |'Depths of Fear' |Mysterious water is flooding Bellwood, and while the citizens panic and hide in tall buildings, Ben, Gwen and Kai set out to investigate why a town far away from the coast is being flooded. Using Jetray, Ben discovers that the source of the flooding is from the now terribly corroded Hoover Dam, which has somehow been redirected to flood towards Bellwood. And the massive dents in the dam look oddly like teeth marks... |Pesky Dust, Jetray, Chromastone |- |'5' |'5' |'The Big Chill (Ben 10 Earth-RE15 Episode)' |When snow begins falling over Bellwood in the middle of spring, the citizens of Bellwood take advantage of this strange weather to have snowboarding tournaments and snowball fights. However, when the premature winter does not stop, Ben, Gwen and Kai investigate and trace the culprit - a Neanderthal known as Frostbyte, who was awakened after 40,000 years in cryogenic sleep by careless scientists and has stolen a device that enables him to control the weather. It is up to the trio to stop this ancient villain from starting a new ice age. |Swampfire, Big Chill (First Time) |- |'6' |'6' |'Arrested Development (Ben 10 Earth-RE15 Episode)' |A strange little boy appears from a portal, with giant robots following behind. Ben confronts him and is surprised to find that he is Billy Billions, a bratty genius rich kid and rival of Ben's back in kindergarten. When Billy attempted to get rid of Ben, a accident occurred that transport him into another dimension, forcing him to spend ten years there without aging while building a device that allows him to control the robotic inhabitants of the dimension. Billy then uses another device to de-age Ben and Kai into five year olds before unleashing his robots upon Bellwood, leaving Ben, Gwen and Kai as the only force left to stop him. |Goop (First Time), Humungosaur, Jetray, Big Chill, Pesky Dust, Swampfire |- |'7' |'7' |'Action and Ad-Ben-Ture' |In their efforts to figure out where the Probes and Hunters that keep pursuing them are coming from, Ben, Gwen and Kai find themselves transported onto the alien planet Terradino, home to Humungosaur's species, the Vaxasaurians. However, all is not right on this seemingly postcard paradise planet, and soon the trio are forced to battle a terrorist syndicate who threaten to make a entire coast sink into the ocean if their demands aren't met. |Echo Echo (First Time), Humungosaur, Pesky Dust |- |'8' |'8' |'Villain Time' |There's a new hero in town: Tim Buktu, an impossibly perfect superhero who cuts in on Ben's turf. Unfortunately, Tim isn't as perfect as he seems as Ben, Gwen and Kai investigate and strive to expose him. |Brainstorm, Jetray, Big Chill, Swampfire |- |'9' |'9' |'Ben Alone' |A fight between Ben and the thief Joey results in Gwen getting seriously injured. Ben realises that being around Gwen and Kai puts them in danger and runs away from home. However, when he comes across Joey again, this time having been fused with a Hunter, Gwen and Kai show just how useful they can be. |Swampfire, Jetray, Big Chill |- |'10' |'10' |'They Call Her Lucky Girl' |When Ben prevents the sorceress Charmcaster from destroying Bellwood, he accidently picks up Charmcaster's magical charm, Bezel's Luck, which he gives to Gwen, giving her the power of probability manipulation. Donning a Mardi Gras costume, Gwen becomes her own superheroine, Lucky Girl, and joins Ben in the fight against evil. However, Gwen's newfound talents are put to the test when Charmcaster lures her into a trap to kill her and take the charm back. |Chromastone, Humungosaur, Brainstorm |- |'11' |'11' |'Bring Me The Head of the Omnitrix Bearer' |A family of alien bounty hunters arrive on Earth and hunt down Ben, having been hired to retrieve Omnitrix for a unknown client. Separated from Gwen and Kai in the chaos, Ben must face the family's teenage son, Sixsix. However, when Sixsix turns out to be Ben's mirror self, Ben begins having doubts about fighting him. |Big Chill, Chromastone, Swampfire, Pesky Dust |- |'12' |'12' |'The Beast Inside' |Dr. Animo returns, this time with his Animerger, which transforms humans into hideous chimeras of various animals. Ben, Gwen and Kai must stop him, but this time, Animo has learned from his previous defeat and adapted, forcing the trio to find another way to defeat him. |Humungosaur, Goop, Echo Echo, Big Chill |- |'13' |'13' |'A Change of Face' |When Ben prevents Charmcaster from getting her hands on the powerful Titan Gloves, she decides that with the power of Omnitrix, she would be unstoppable, and so attempted to swap bodies with Ben when they next fight, but the spell backfires and results in Ben and Gwen swapping bodies. Charmcaster abducts Gwen in Ben's body, forcing Ben in Gwen's body and Kai to go after her. |Jetray, Swampfire (by Gwen), Humungosaur (by Gwen) |- |'14' |'14' |'Hot Stretch (Ben 10 Earth-RE15 Episode)' |When a nuclear device from a prototype interstellar rocket is stolen and the thief is suspected to be within Bellwood, the US Government puts the entire town on lockdown. In their attempts to escape the quarantine, Ben, Gwen and Kai track down the thief - Ester, a teenage Kraaho girl who is attempting to use the device to make a volcano erupt so she can feel warm. |Swampfire, Goop |- |'15' |'15' |'Third Times's the Charm' |Charmcaster returns to take revenge upon Gwen for foiling her previous two attacks. Gwen, however, is more interested in learning more about her budding magical abilities than fighting, which Charmcaster takes advantage of in battle. Ben and Kai must snap her back to reality to defeat Charmcaster. |Echo Echo, Humungosaur, Brainstorm |- |'16' |'16' |'The Ring Leader' |In order to afford tickets to see a new movie and get the money to purchase a copy of a stolen future test from JT, Ben enters a illegal mutant wrestling tournament as Humungosaur without Gwen and Kai's knowledge. However, he is soon caught up in a battle between the mutant brothers Porcupine and Gatorboy and a mafia over a farm and the boys' mother, who is being held hostage by the mafia. |Humungosaur |- |'17' |'17' |'Temple of the Earth' |During a school trip in the nearby forest, Kai accidently stumbles upon the legendary Temple of the Earth, a magical temple that contains mystical runes that if united with similar runes from the Temples of Sea and Sky will point the way to a mystical place. Separated from Ben and Gwen, Kai must defend the temple from Charmcaster, who wants the runes to herself. |Big Chill, Pesky Dust |- |'18' |'18' |'Who Goes There?' |As Omnitrix shuts down to try and complete a upgrade while Ben, Gwen and Kai visit the Bellwood Space Museum, their presence causes a strange slime from a newly discovered meteorite to emerge and begin mimicking and abducting various people at the museum. Lacking Omnitrix's transformation abilities, the trio must figure out which people are the slime and what its intentions are. |Swampfire |- |'19' |'19' |'Fun of the Farm' |With Omnitrix still trying to get back into optimal condition, a average wander around Bellwood goes wrong when a DNA mishap accidently evolves a nearby cow into all-new super villainess Mary Moova. Ben, Gwen and Kai must find a way to stop this farmyard fiend before she uses a DNA weapon to wipe out all human life, acquiring the aid of a mysterious man who seems to teleporting across space and time. |Pesky Dust, Chromastone, Humungosaur, Goop |- |'20' |'20' |'Paradox (Ben 10 Earth-RE15 episode)' |While following the strange man who helped them earlier, Ben, Gwen and Kai find themselves an abandoned desert town named Los Soledad outside of Bellwood, where they encounter a creature that seems to be aging everything it touches at an accelerated rate. After trying to fight it, they meet the time travelling man, who introduces himself as Professor Paradox, a scientist from the 1950s who was sucked into the event horizon of his time-travel experiment. Displaced from time and space, Paradox is able to move through time at will. However, the same mistake that rendered him ageless created the creature they seek, which he has spent thousands of years trying to stop. |Chromastone, Jetray, Swampfire, Humungosaur |- |'21' |'21' |'Animo Farm (Ben 10 Earth-RE15 episode)' |Ben is captured and locked inside Dr. Animo's secret lab-like mutant farm by his superior mutants, the Alphas, with a forcefield covering it that leaves him stuck as Big Chill. Now his only hope of escape and returning to his human form is to form the lesser mutants, the Accidentals, into a unstoppable team and damage the farm's forcefield. |Big Chill |- |'22' |'22' |'Beneath the Mask' |The Organisation returns, intent on capturing Ben and removing Omnitrix in order to create a device that can send a DNA wave that will wipe out all alien life. Ben, Gwen and Kai must stop them without revealing themselves, which proves difficult as Ben and Gwen's parents are becoming suspicious as to why their children always seem to be around whenever a alien incident occurs. |Humungosaur, Brainstorm, Pesky Dust, Echo Echo |- |'23' |'23' |'White Hair, Black Heart' |The Tennysons go to see the local filming of the latest film of the popular movie franchise The Unalivers. Before long, however, Ben and Kai discover that the leading role, Michael Morningstar, who Gwen is obsessed with, is an energy-absorbing vampire who plans to use Gwen as his next victim. |Big Chill, Pesky Dust |- |'24' |'24' |'Caverns of Doom' |Whilst fiddling with the drone carcass that transported her, Ben and Kai onto Terradino, Gwen is teleported to the cavernous planet Sonorosia. While she initially enjoys biding her time on the literally gorgeous world, she soon runs into danger when the native Sonorosians (Echo Echo's species) mistake her for a alien invader and begin hunting her down through the many crevices and canyons. |Echo Echo |- |'25' |'25' |'Breakout (Ben 10 Earth-RE15 Episode)' |After a failed attempt to repair the teleporter, Ben, Gwen and Kai decide to seek assistance from Howell Wayneright, the nerd who helped Gwen and Kai rescue Ben from the Organisation. Upon reaching his home, they discover a video of his capture by the Organisation. They track him down to the Organisation's headquarters and must spring him from their prison cells. |Pesky Dust, Big Chill, Echo Echo, Brainstorm |- |'26' |'26' |'Back to the Rooks' |Following a meteorite that crashed on a nearby hill, Ben, Gwen and Kai discover it is in fact a alien spacecraft and track down the pilot - Rook Blonko, a Revonnahgander who is attempting to hide from the hunter and murderer Khyber, from whom Rook has stolen a vital piece of his planet destroying satellite. The trio hide Rook in the basement of Ben and Gwen's home and set out to stop Khyber from using the planet destroyer on Earth. |Humungosaur, Swampfire, Chromastone, Goop |- |'27' |'27' |'It's Not Easy Being Ben' |Ben, Gwen and Kai must juggle completing a important exam, hiding Rook from the Tennyson parents, protecting the town from the Hunters and defeating Khyber, who is developing a dangerous obsession with defeating Ben and hanging him on his trophy wall. |Pesky Dust, Echo Echo, Chromastone |- |'28' |'28' |'Return of the Kangaroo Kommando' |Abel North, an actor best known for his past role as "The Kangaroo Kommando", is on the verge of bankruptcy thanks to his declining career and is forced to sell all of his Kangaroo Kommando merchandise. Immediately afterwards, a series of crimes related to the old show begin to occur. Ben, having been partially inspired by the show to become the crimefighter he now is, goes with Gwen and Kai to North for help, and they team up to put an end to the crimes, in the process reviving North's career. |Goop, Jetray, Swampfire |- |'29' |'29' |'Edward White Must Die' |Principal Edward White is arrested for kidnapping. Ben, Gwen and Kai, who dislike White but nevertheless believe him to be a good man, investigate with the aid of Porcupine and Gatorboy, and discovers the identity of the real criminal: Fistrick, who harbours a vendetta against White for testifying against him once. The five must bring down Fistrick and clear White's name before it is too late. |Humungosaur, Spidermonkey, Brainstorm |- |'30' |'30' |'Bug Out' |A man named Clancy, who can control insects, abducts Mayor Liang when she attempts to tear down the building where he and his insects live. Ben tries to deal with the strange side effects a cold has on his alien forms as he, Gwen and Kai set to rescue Liang from Clancy and his insect army. |Humungosaur, Pesky Dust, Jetray, Swampfire |- |'31' |'31' |'DNAnimo' |Mayor Liang's depressed daughter, Rosalind, becomes even more miserable when her mother uses her birthday party as a political gathering rather than a normal celebration, and ends up stowing away in a truck parked outside the town hall, but in the process is abducted by Dr. Animo, who intends to use her as a human DNA resource. It is now up to Ben, Gwen and Kai, the alien forms of whom Mayor Liang distrusts, to rescue the girl before it is too late. |Big Chill, Spidermonkey, Brainstorm |- |'32' |'32' |'The Box That Kills' |As Omnitrix once more attempts to complete her upgrade, Ben, Gwen and Kai discover a sentient alien box that transforms into a mechanical replica of whatever it sees. The trio must not only stop the destructive box, but also the alien black market dealers Octagon and Rhomboid Vreedle, who want the box to sell on the black market. |Goop |- |'33' |'33' |'Special Delivery (Ben 10 Earth-RE15 Episode)' |When Ben accidently reveals his secret identity to Ignacius Baumann, a cranky local store owner who has known Ben since childhood, Baumann takes advantage of his new powers by hiring him as the fastest delivery boy in the world. However, his life is soon put in danger when Mary Moova returns and attempts to kill Baumann, believing him to be the mastermind behind Ben's alien heroics. |Humungosaur, Jetray, Echo Echo, Big Chill |- |'34' |'34' |'Good Copy, Bad Copy (Ben 10 Earth-RE15 Episode)' |A hyper-intelligent alien named Albedo builds his own version of Omnitrix known as Nemetrix and is stuck in a damaged version of Ben's human form. Desperate to find Ben and prove Nemetrix's superiority over Omnitrix, Albedo and Nemetrix attack Bellwood, demanding information on the teenage Omnitrix wearer. When Gwen and Kai hear rumours of Ben causing all that damage without them, they become suspicious of the real Ben, who has been studying for a physics test the entire time. When Gwen, attempting to stop "Ben" from causing another attack, is taken hostage by Albedo, Ben and Kai go after him to save her. |Chromastone, Humungosaur (Used by Ben and Albedo, Nemetrix debut), Jetray (Used by Ben and Albedo, Nemetrix debut), Big Chill (Used by Ben and Albedo, Nemetrix debut), Goop (Used by Ben and Albedo, Nemetrix debut), Echo Echo (Used by Albedo, Nemetrix debut), Spidermonkey (Used by Albedo, Nemetrix debut) |- |'35' |'35' |'Nightmare on Ben's Street (Ben 10 Earth-RE15 Episode)' |Following a particularly violent fight with the Probes and Hunters, Ben attempts to rest, but his sleep is interrupted when Charmcaster returns and puts Ben under a dream spell where he is kept unconscious and his mind is kept in a nightmarish world where he is constantly attacked by Charmcaster, Albedo, Dr. Animo, Frostbyte, Mary Moova, Clancy, Fistrick, Micheal Morningstar, and demonic versions of Gwen and Kai who desire Omnitrix. Ben must find a way to exploit his dream state in order to wake up and defeat Charmcaster. |Goop |- |'36' |'36' |'Vilgax Attacks, Part 1' |During a lull in between Probe and Hunter attacks, Ben, Gwen and Kai attempt to track them down to the source, but along the way a average foiling of a hostage situation results in Ben being separated from Gwen and Kai and coming face to tentacled face with the master of the robots: Vilgax, the galactic conqueror. |Brainstorm, Goop, Chromastone, Humungosaur |- |'37' |'37' |'Vilgax Attacks, Part 2' |In order to save the Earth and protect Gwen and Kai, Ben must fight Vilgax head-on, but the alien juggernaut is impervious to all of his alien forms and their attacks. Ben must think outside the box in order to fend him off. |Pesky Dust, Swampfire, Chromastone, Jetray, Humungosaur, Spidermonkey, Brainstorm, Big Chill, Goop, Echo Echo |- |'38' |'38' |'Vilgax Attacks, Part 3' |As Gwen and Kai begin to fall into despair, Paradox reappears and transports them to Mount Rushmore, which they discover is in fact a secret high-tech base built by some unknown agent of justice. They must learn how to use the tech fast, as Vilgax has Ben captive on his ship and intends to surgically remove Omnitrix from his wrist. |Pesky Dust |- |'39' |'39' |'Vilgax Attacks, Part 4' |Vilgax's attempt to remove Omnitrix from Ben has succeeded, but in the process he has rendered Ben's DNA unstable, causing him to uncontrollably rapidly shift between his alien forms. With the aid of the technology from the Mount Rushmore base, Gwen and Kai break onto Vilgax's ship and set out to rescue Ben. |Pesky Dust, Swampfire, Chromastone, Jetray, Humungosaur, Spidermonkey, Brainstorm, Big Chill, Goop, Echo Echo |- |'40' |'40' |'Vilgax Attacks, Part 5' |Vilgax has Omnitrix and Gwen and Kai are trapped aboard his ship, and things become even worse when Ben's unstable DNA forces one final transformation: a horrific amalgamation of all ten of his alien forms which can do nothing but rampage around as his human mind deteriorates. With the mutated Ben threatening to destroy the ship and kill them all, Gwen and Kai must escape, recover Omnitrix and return her to Ben in order to bring him back to his human form and defeat Vilgax. |Fusion Ben |- Season 2 {| border="2" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="width: 650px;" |'Episode Number (Season)' |'Episode Number (Total)' |'Name' |'Plot' |'Aliens Used' |- |'1' |'41' |'Go Ultimate, Part 1' |With Omnitrix having finally completed her upgrade and Vilgax vanquished, Ben, Gwen and Kai believe that life is finally going to normal. Their hopes are crushed when they are attacked by the Forever Knights, a organisation of modern knights who are intent on capturing Ben and using Omnitrix's vast DNA resource to allow them to conquer the world. The trio are immediately forced back into action, and it'll take all of their power to stop the Forever Knights! |Goop, Echo Echo, Swampfire |- |'2' |'42' |'Go Ultimate, Part 2' |Following the battle next to the teleporter, Ben has been transported to the Savannah desert. As he tries to survive and make his way back home whilst battling the Forever Knights stationed there, Gwen and Kai must fight the Forever Knights back in Bellwood. |Big Chill, Swampfire |- |'3' |'43' |'Go Ultimate, Part 3' |The Forever Knight have successfully captured Gwen and Kai and plan to destroy all of Bellwood out of spite. Ben must defeat the Forever Knights, survive the desert, and reclaim his friends... and his only hope to do so is to connect with Omnitrix on an entirely new level. |Humungosaur, Jetray, Pesky Dust, Ultimate Pesky Dust (first time) |- |'4' |'44' |'Framed (Ben 10 Earth-RE15 Episode)' |Ben, Gwen and Kai discover that doppelgangers of Ben's aliens are committing crimes around the city. Ben encounters the imposter and discovers that it was really Albedo, who survived their previous encounter and fixed Nemetrix. Albedo leaves Ben to pay for his own crimes performed as Omnitrix aliens, bringing Ben into direct conflict with the ruthless Lieutenant Steel of the government's Special Alien Capture Team. |Chromastone (Used by Ben and Albedo, Nemetrix debut), Pesky Dust (Used by Albedo, Nemetrix debut), Swampfire (Used by Ben and Albedo), Brainstorm |- |'5' |'45' |'Lucky Girl Returns (Ben 10 Earth-RE15 Episode)' |Gwen dons her Lucky Girl costume again upon finding the mystical Keystone of Bezel at a convention. Rather than extremely good luck, the Keystone greatly strengthens all of Gwen's natural abilities to superhuman levels tenfold and grants her superhuman agility, enhanced reflexes, and immense durability. However, at the same time, Kai notices Gwen's personality changing. Meanwhile, Charmcaster returns, seeking to kill Gwen and take the Keystone. As they fight her, Ben and Kai discover that the Keystone is turning Gwen into a copy of Bezel and must save their friend from this fate, as well as stopping Charmcaster, who wants Bezel's power all to herself. |Swampfire, Jetray, Chromastone, Humungosaur, Ultimate Humungosaur (First Time) |- |'6' |'46' |'Everybody Talks About the Weather' |The authorities of a local town named Grover's Mill capture a Pyronite boy named Alan Albright, who crashlanded on the planet whilst running from something. When they hear about this, Ben, Gwen and Kai set out to rescue him. Along the way, they come across a new threat in the form of the grotesque DNAliens, who have built a huge, needle-like weather machine in the corn fields for some sinister purpose. |Jetray, Swampfire, Spidermonkey, Ultimate Spidermonkey (First Time) |- |'7' |'47' |'Frostbyte's Heist' |Whilst attempting to foil another of Albedo's attacks, Ben, Gwen and Kai come across Frostbyte again, who has teamed up Albedo to steal various technological devices. It soon becomes clear that Frostbyte is building a advanced version of his freezing cannon that will allow him to freeze half the planet using a few blasts, and the trio must foil his plot before he can cause a eternal winter. |Goop, Echo Echo, Swampfire, Chromastone |- |'8' |'48' |'Techadon (Ben 10 Earth RE-15 Episode)' |After Ben and Gwen face off against a Techadon robot, Ben keeps the severed hand of the robot. Kai, depressed over being the only one of the trio without any superpowers and feeling useless, begins using the gauntlet and its built in laser technology, but when the full robot armour begins reforming around her body, destroying her mind, Ben and Gwen must destroy the gauntlet and save their friend. |Goop, Chromastone |- |'9' |'49' |'Kneel Before Ben' |During a battle between him and Albedo, Ben finds himself teleported onto a strange planet full of creatures who are in a war between the red-skinned and the blue-skinned and perceive him as some kind of demigod due to the blood and bruises on his face. Ben takes advantage of this to try and unite the planet with the aid of local teenager Probity, but it seems that someone on the planet is out to get Ben... |Jetray, Ultimate Jetray (First Time) |- |'10' |'50' |'Full Exposure' |Following a particularly violent battle with Albedo, Ben comes home injured and his parents begin following him, Gwen and Kai whenever they disappear. When they catch Ben transforming into Swampfire, after the battle their attempts to remove Omnitrix results in them being mutated. Ben, Gwen and Kai are soon forced to explain everything. |Humungosaur, Swampfire |- |'11' |'51' |'Divided We Stand (Ben 10 Earth RE-15 Episode)' |Dr. Animo has just escaped from prison with the help of a mutated seagull, plotting to get revenge on Ben once again, who is at the beach with Gwen and Kai. Ben initially enjoys playing with his multiple Echo Echo copies, but when one Echo Echo is captured by Animo in hopes of exploiting his alien DNA for the evil biologist's own purposes, it is up to Gwen, Kai and the other Echo Echos to stop the mad scientist from cloning a civilisation sized army of monstrous minions. |Echo Echo, Ultimate Echo Echo (First Time) |- |'12' |'52' |'Home Invasion' |Ben, Gwen and Kai battle against Albedo, who has somehow found out where they live, and lose, with Kai going missing. Albedo then kick the Tennysons out of their home and takes over. Now the Tennysons must fight to kick Albedo out of their house and locate Kai. |Big Chill, Pesky Dust, Jetray |- |'13' |'53' |'City in the Trees' |After discovering the teleporter, Carl is accidentally thrown onto the jungle planet Aranhaschimmia, home of the Arachnachimps (Spidermonkey's species), and by coincidence comes to the aid of a tribe of Arachnachimps under attack by a group of gruesome creatures. While he becomes the tribe's saviour, he soon begins to realise that the aliens attacking the tree-dwelling spider apes had a good reason behind their assault... |Goop |- |'14' |'54' |'The Brutal Ballad of Mr. Baumann' |Ben, Gwen and Kai, during a period of rest between alien attacks, effort to continue their age-old quest to uncover the secret that Mr. Baumann has been hiding for years. As they begin to come close, they discover that this secret is a secret not from this earth. |Brainstorm, Jetray, Swampfire |- |'15' |'55' |'A Match of Grudge' |As Ben fights Albedo, who has rendered Gwen and Kai unconscious, a droid named Slix Vigma observes their fight from a distance and recognises them as potential gladiators. Amidst the combat, a teleportation beam takes Ben and Albedo to the huge Megacruiser, where life or death matches are held daily between slaves captured from different races. Now Ben and Albedo must put aside their differences to escape...if they survive first. |Chromastone, Ultimate Chromastone (First Time), Swampfire (Used by Albedo), Pesky Dust (Used by Albedo) |- |'16' |'56' |'Inferno on Earth' |Ben, Gwen and Kai, investigating several earthquakes attacking Bellwood, come across and must battle the alien terrorist Vulkanus, who is intending to drill to the centre of the Earth and farm the planet's magma to power his machines of mass destruction. |Brainstorm, Big Chill, Spidermonkey, Jetray |- |'17' |'57' |'Ben in Space' |Rook returns to Earth, this time to invite Ben, Gwen and Kai to come with him and stay on Revonnah with his family during the legendary Amber Ogia harvest. However, when they land on Revonnah, they find it under siege. As the quartet aid the inhabitants in fending off this invasion, they come across the mastermind behind it all - Khyber, who has trained the planet's local rodents, the Muroids, to steal the Amber Ogia as fuel for the planet-destroying satellite in his possession. |Swampfire, Pesky Dust, Humungosaur, Ultimate Pesky Dust |- |'18' |'58' |'A Small Problem (Ben 10 Earth RE-15 Episode)' |On their way back from Revonnah, Ben, Gwen, Kai and Rook wind up landing on a extra-terrestrial prison colony known as Incarceon VII, designed to hold some of the toughest criminals in the galaxy. While gathering fuel for their craft, they come across Psyphon, a alien warmonger who is staging a breakout. During Ben's attempt to stop this escape, Psyphon steals Omnitrix's stabilizer and begins leaking alien DNA all over Incarceon, leaving Ben stuck as Pesky Dust and turning Gwen, Kai and Rook into diminutive hybrid aliens while imbuing Psyphon's prison gang with the powers of strong lifeforms. Now the quartet must overcome their small statures and defeat these tall terrors before they can escape and wreck havoc on the galaxy. |Pesky Dust, Ultimate Pesky Dust |- |'19' |'59' |'Magic Under The Earth' |Charmcaster returns and exacts her revenge once and for all on Gwen by turning her into a stone totem in her magic handbag. When she attempts to steal a mysterious stone fragment that was found in Bellwood's mine that Mr. Baumann frequents, Ben, Kai, Mr. Baumann and Shelene fight back with the aid of the Tennyson parents. |Swampfire, Humungosaur, Big Chill, Echo Echo |- |'20' |'60' |'Ben Across All Time' |Billy Billions returns, and when his efforts to carve his face onto Mount Rushmore with a laser are thwarted by Ben, he uses a experimental time machine to go back to the time when Ben first gained Omnitrix, with Ben following him to stop him. Billy attempts to take Omnitrix for his own means, but his meddling through the space-time continuum starts causing history to destabilize, forcing Ben and Billy to work together to save time itself. | |- |'21' |'61' |'Search For the Magical Sword, Part 1' |The Forever Knights kidnap Gwen and force her to use her magical abilities to unearth an ancient stone tablet. Ben and Kai rescue Gwen, who tells them that the tablet is a map that will lead the Forever Knights to the most powerful weapon ever created - Excalibur, the sword used by King Arthur and many other heroes in the past, which will latch onto a soul it deems worthy. With the aid of Howell and Joey, the trio travel to England and begin their quest to find the sword of legends before the Forever Knights can. |Big Chill, Humungosaur, Pesky Dust |- |'22' |'62' |'Search For the Magical Sword, Part 2' |During a encounter with a entire squadron of Forever Knights on a train, Kai, who is suffering from depression and sees herself as useless to the team, decides to do "something useful for once" - seemingly sacrificing herself with a explosive to hold the British Forever Knights at bay while Ben and Gwen escape. Deciding that Kai's sacrifice will not be in vain, Ben and Gwen, using Ben's new custom three-man motorcycle known as the Tenn-Speed, which he built as Brainstorm from scraps in a junkyard, race the Forever Knights to the River Thames, where Excalibur is said to lie in wait of a worthy champion. |Brainstorm, Chromastone, Jetray |- |'23' |'63' |'Search For the Magical Sword, Part 3' |Unbeknownst to Ben and Gwen, Kai is still alive, but captured by the enemy. Taking her with them to Excalibur's chamber, they use her as leverage over our heroes, who are forced to surrender as the Forever Knights attempt to pull out and control the sword in the stone. But Excalibur cannot be simply removed by anyone, and maybe Kai will find herself to be more useful than she thought... |Goop, Swampfire |- |'24' |'64' |'Nightmare Town' |The trio decide to take the newly-created Tenn-Speed out on a test drive late at night. However, distracted by Gwen and Kai quarrelling, Ben hits a young boy named Cooper Daniels on the road. They take the unconscious boy back to his hometown, Opinicon, only to find no one there. As they investigate the premises, they are attacked by fungal mutants and find that something unearthly is responsible for the town's deserted status. |Jetray, Pesky Dust, Swampfire, Ultimate Swampfire (First Time) |- |'25' |'65' |'Hunt For Vilgax' |When Omnitrix detects the biosignature of the long thought to be dead Vilgax, Ben, Gwen and Kai set out to locate him. But when they come across Tetrax Shard, an old piloting legend with a bone to pick with Vilgax, the team get a lot more than they bargained for. Sure enough, Vilgax is still just barely alive in a immobile and half-conscious form, with his followers trying to find a way to restore him. Will the heroes be able to put an end to Vilgax's return before it starts? Or will Tetrax let his thirst for revenge end everything - including their lives? |Chromastone, Brainstorm, Ultimate Brainstorm (First Time) |- |'26' |'66' |'The Great Hunt' |Ben, Gwen and Kai are put into a terrifying game of alien-cat-and-mouse around the world when Kraab, a cybernetically enhanced alien hunter of big game arrives on Earth seeking what he believes is the only prey left in the universe worthy of his skills: the Omnitrix bearer. |Chromastone, Echo Echo, Jetray, Goop, Ultimate Goop (First Time) |- |'27' |'67' |'Temple of the Sea' |Following another battle with Albedo, Ben, Gwen and Kai find themselves stranded on a tropical island in the Pacific Ocean. As Ben and Gwen struggle to survive, Kai begins believing that the island is the key to locating the Temple of the Sea, sister of the Temple of the Earth |Jetray, Pesky Dust, Ultimate Jetray |- |'28' |'68' |'Battle in the Pacific Garbage Vortex' |Having found the Temple of the Sea, Ben, Gwen and Kai's journey home is interrupted when they stop to investigate a series of disappearances in the Great Pacific Garbage Patch, and are shocked to find that the vortex has become sentient and is out to trap as many people within itself as possible. |Big Chill, Swampfire, Humungosaur |- |'29' |'69' |'Double the Trouble' |Ben, Gwen and Kai must stop Dr. Animo from creating a army of mutant animals whilst simultaneously defending themselves from the SACT, which are even more determined to hunt down Ben. |Big Chill, Echo Echo, Ultimate Echo Echo |- |'30' |'70' |'Struggle to Survive' |Whilst attempting to stop Albedo from acquiring the teleporter, Ben is teleported onto the swamp world of Methanos, home of Swampfire's Methanosian species, where Omnitrix is forced to lock Ben in Swampfire's form to prevent him from suffocating to death on the inhospitable world. While Albedo is able to make it to Methanos, Ben is able to get the locals to help him fend him off. However, Ben must find a way back to Earth fast before being stuck in Swampfire's form damages his human DNA. |Swampfire, Ultimate Swampfire |- |'31' |'71' |'Vreedles At Sea' |Octagon and Rhomboid Vreedle return to Earth on orders of their mafioso parents to create a army of clones of their infant brother Pretty Boy - by using a destructive nuclear device that will dry up Earth's oceans, forcing Ben, Gwen and Kai into action. |Jetray, Big Chill, Spidermonkey, Ultimate Spidermonkey |- |'32' |'72' |'Mutation, Part 1' |During a accident while riding the Tenn-Speed, Omnitrix's faceplate breaks off. Without it, she cannot talk aside from babbling gibberish. Soon afterwards, Dr. Animo and Mary Moova team up to try and get their hands on the faceplate, which is mutating the nearby wildlife using alien DNA. Ben, Gwen and Kai set out to stop them and get the faceplate back, but Ben runs into a serious problem while doing so - without the faceplate, Omnitrix transforms him into weird hybrids of his alien forms with severe disadvantages. |Humungochill, Jetfire, Goopy Dust |- |'33' |'73' |'Mutation, Part 2' |Chasing after Dr. Animo and Mary Moova into the Louisiana Swamps miles away from Bellwood, Ben, Gwen and Kai must not only catch the pair of evil biologists, but also fend off a army of animals mutated into grotesque caricatures of Omnitrix aliens. |Brainstone, Echomonkey, Jetfire |- |'34' |'74' |'Mutation, Part 3' |With both Gwen and Kai mutated, Ben is alone to stop the mutants and get Omnitrix's faceplate. However, he faces a unexpected problem when Dr. Animo betrays Mary Moova and uses the faceplate to power his large-scale Ultra-Transmodulator. Now Ben and Mary Moova must form a uneasy alliance to reverse the mutations and stop Animo before he can use his new doomsday weapon to mutate the entire planet in a single shot. |Humngochill, Jetfire, Echomonkey, Goopy Dust, Brainstone |- |'35' |'75' |'Double or Nothing, Part 1' | | |- Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 (Earth-RE15) Category:Lists